


Mistletoe

by Theodosia Tallmadge (SilverDragonoid)



Series: Hamcember 2020 Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Party, Cliche, Day 24, Dialogue Heavy, Frenemies to whatever they become, Hamcember, M/M, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/Theodosia%20Tallmadge
Summary: The quality is worse than from what I usually write but I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless :3Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Hamcember 2020 Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059149
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> The quality is worse than from what I usually write but I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless :3
> 
> Merry Christmas!

George Washington, CEO of  _ Continental _ , believes in constancy. His daily or weekly routines haven’t changed for years. Hence, the tradition of an office party for his most trusted employees after a shortened workday on Christmas eve continues today. Though Washington enjoys them much more recently since he set the organization onto his secretary’s tasklist.

In the previous couple of years, Lafayette has planned every Christmas party – and every business meeting and basically all social gatherings concerning the company. He does that with talent and motivation, either pulling every string quickly and effectively or putting a lot of energy and a personal note into his work. George gives him much freedom to do things how he likes without any supervision.

When it comes to serious business, Hamilton savors a similar trust, but Washington would never let him plan an event. And everyone agrees that it’s reasonable. Hamilton’s main purpose for the company is ‘important work’ anyway.

So, Washington has two right hands where the main difference is that one has a high standing in public while the other’s influence is invisible for outsiders.

But right now, both of them are standing in a circle with their best friends, John and Hercules, slightly drunk, and enjoying the party. After a few beers, the friendly talk turns to cheerful singing and dancing. Even the ‘less cool’ group, which consists of – how Hamilton calls them – ‘The Boss’, ‘The Intern’, ‘The [InsertRandomInsultBecauseHeUsesALOT]’, and ‘The Wasted Potential’, joins them in the middle of the room to dance.

Two hours go by and the groups split up again. Hamilton’s squad is holding each other by the shoulders, singing cringy Christmas songs and swinging to the music. The others are at George’s rarely used but always polished, fancy, and expensive bar.

Benjamin Tallmadge, who started working at  _ Continental _ this spring, looks out of place next to the old friends. The Yale graduate caught George’s attention early as he is brilliant and innovative, and the boss isn’t one to waste potential when he sees it. George promoted Ben again and again until he ended up among the most important.

Ben is still inexperienced but that doesn’t hold him back from pleasing Washington and meeting or surpassing his expectations at every opportunity. Watching his enthusiasm and admiration for Washington from the side causes Hamilton to laugh or feel nostalgic, because Lafayette, Laurens, and himself were just the same when they started here.

Eventually, Lafayette decides to make a hole in their happy ring of friendship by stepping out.

“I’ll chill with George and Thomas for a while. Don’t miss me”, he says and blows his friends a kiss.

“Nobody will miss a traitor”, John shouts after him and they laugh because his faked angry tone doesn’t sound angry in the slightest.

They repair their circle by moving closer to each other and continue their swinging. In the meantime, Gilbert gets behind the bar, starts mixing something, and chats with Jefferson, with whom he also is good friends. A bit too good for Alexander’s taste but who is he to command?

After his third cough attack this evening, Madison packs his things and wishes goodbye. “Sorry, guys, I’m not feeling well. Merry Christmas. See everyone next year.”

“Take care of yourself”, echoes back from everyone. James leaves with a nervous smile. He really doesn’t want his friends to worry about him but the state of his health is a big, troubling question mark.

On behalf of his contracting stomach, Hamilton excuses himself from his friends, leaving John and Herc alone, walks to the buffet for a snack, and chooses the nacho salad bowl as his victim. Jefferson joins him and leans on the desk, clearly wanting to converse with Hamilton. To his relief, the smaller man is in a good enough mood not to immediately tell him to fuck off.

So, he starts with: “Have you read the article  _ The Royal Gazette _ has published about us?”

“You mean the one where ‘top journalist’ Seabury gracelessly raked our company’s and Washington’s name through the mud? Yes. And I responded with a twelve-pages-long letter to the editor in which I explain to them that all information in that article is bullshit, Seabury only writes bullshit, their whole publisher house creates nothing but bullshit, and that they have to admit that article was a canard. I even included tips on how they could truly improve their business. Guess what? No reaction.” Hamilton throws his arms into the air.

Jefferson chuckles. “I’m not surprised.”

Of course, the newspaper – if they even can call themselves a newspaper, in face of the amount of untruths, superstition, and gossip they publish – wouldn’t react to Hamilton’s rage message which probably isn’t even the first they got.

Thomas says: “But I’m sure they’re scared enough of you not to repeat that.”

Alexander suspiciously raises an eyebrow, pondering if it was irony or not. In the end, he lets it slide, and rather changes the subject: “I hope for their sake that they won’t. Though, I’ll gladly watch them go to ruin because they’re not ready to change for the better. If humanity always stuck to traditions, we wouldn’t be here.”

The other sees the bait, he recognizes it, and still bites it. “Some things have to change, but traditions are there for a reason, too.”

Hamilton laughs pejoratively. “You are literally working for a company that stands for innovation, for moving forward, making things better. What are you even doing here?”

“‘Bringing it forward’ as you would say it”, the veteran replies, “But my marketing works so good that we don’t even need something new and flashy. We get commissioned for quality and reliability.”

“Then, why did Washington put Tallmadge into his current position?”

“Maybe because he’s actually a smart kid? Ask him, not me. Employing you has been a weird decision already. You came in and turned everything upside down.”

Hamilton’s gestures get more expressive at the offense. “I literally  _ enhanced _ this company.”

“We were doing perfect without you. Why change a running system?”

“Why not if you can make it run faster?”

Their debate gets interrupted because Lafayette appears with a plate. Colorful cocktail glasses, which are decorated with candy canes instead of umbrellas, are placed on it.

“Would you like a drink?” Lafayette asks them. As a result of some drinks, his accent is pronounced.

For a split second, it looks like something glittering is swirling in the pastel liquid. If Hamilton wasn’t born in the twentieth century, he would have accused Lafayette of being a witch.

“What is that exactly?” Alexander asks warily.

“The recipe of my signature mix shall stay a mystery”, the Frenchman replies with a playful wink.

“I hope it’s poisoned”, Thomas says and accepts a glass, so Hamilton decides to give it a try, too.

It tastes fruity and sweet, like something you would drink in summer. Hamilton recognizes strawberry, but everything else truly is a mystery. Maybe peaches…

Thomas hums satisfied and smiles at the creator. “As always, you know what a good drink needs, Gilbert.”

Lafayette is so flattered he closes his eyes. “Merci, mon ami.” Then, he prances off to offer his mixture to someone else.

“Too sweet for my taste”, Hamilton states, though he plans to finish it.

First, Thomas is confused because, in his opinion, the cocktail is delicious. But a coquettish smile returns. “So you prefer bitter, huh?”

“Sour”, Hamilton corrects, “I prefer sour.”

“I would have guessed you as the sweet-and-salty type, to be honest.”

Alex tries not to interpret anything in that statement. He concentrates on finishing his drink so he can return to other stuff. The taste of alcohol is like an after-thought, though he definitely feels its effect after only half of the glass.

After finishing his glass and checking his watch, Thomas raises his voice to announce his departure: “Gotta head out early and check on Madison. You know his health. He could be on the verge of dying right now and not tell us.” The others nod their acknowledgment, sympathetic smiles on their faces, and wish him a good night.

Alex stretches himself, grabs his jacket, and follows Jefferson to the exit. “This is also a good moment for me to finish some work before we close for an entire  _ week _ .” He stresses the time period like it was something bad. His friends only roll their eyes at that.

They are already at the threshold when Lafayette stops them by shouting: “Not one step further! Look above you.”

Everyone looks at where Gilbert is pointing. Above the door frame hangs a mistletoe. It is bound with a red ribbon. To Thomas and Alexander, it’s ominous like the blood-stained blade of a guillotine.

Alex raises his eyebrows, murmuring: “I’m sure this wasn’t here when we came in.”

“It wasn’t even there when James left”, Thomas specifies.

Hercules directs the focus: “It doesn’t matter how long it’s been there. You both know what to do~” His cheeky grin gets mimicked by Laurens.

Hamilton vaguely remembers Lafayette roaming the room, inconspicuously switching his interlocutor. Of course this wears his signature.

“Laf, you’re going to regret this,” Alex snarls and threatens with his fist.

“You can make him regret it later, but now kiss finally!” slurs John and leans his weight on Herc’s shoulder.

Thomas hisses and turns his face away stubbornly. “No, I won’t kiss Hamilton. This is childish. You know we feel nothing for each other.”

But Lafayette knows how to convince his friends: “So, if the kiss doesn’t mean anything it shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

Hamilton scans the room, meeting everyone’s expectant stare, even Washington’s. He looks back at Jefferson and, despite being on edge, speaks nonchalantly: “He’s got a point. Let’s just get it over with.”

Of course, Hamilton doesn’t want to look like a coward. Neither does Jefferson, to be honest. “Okay,” the latter eventually gives in.

He bends his head when Alex raises his to meet him. Their lips barely touch and Alexander already backs away. Jefferson takes a deep breath to conceal disappointment.

“Done. I’m going”, Alexander utters rushed, cheeks rosy.

“You call that a kiss? Alex, what the–”

“Language”, Washington stops his secretary.

“Merde…” Lafayette huffs instead, crosses his arms, and pouts disappointed.

John does the talking then: “No, Alex, we won’t let you get away with this. Even Jefferson didn’t dodge it.”

“I hate all of you”, Hamilton grunts but faces Jefferson with hard eyes.

When Thomas tries to kiss him this time, Hamilton doesn’t move. But Jefferson got a second chance and he makes good use of it. He secures Alex in an embrace and kisses him hard. For just a second, Alex is confused, but the warm body against his feels good and Jefferson’s lips feel so much better than in his imagination. He melts, actually responds to the kiss now. His body goes pliant in Thomas’s arms.

The taller man sees the cooperation as an invitation and pushes Hamilton against the door frame. Alex lets his tongue in and Thomas makes thorough work of exploring Alex’s mouth. He pins Alex better by placing a leg between his. Their tongues dance with each other and Alexander buries his hands in Jefferson’s hair, eliciting a groan. As revenge, Thomas shoves him harder, by this pressing their bodies tight together. Hamilton’s hunger is sparked so now they’re devouring each other. The pair forgot their surroundings, still, they need air at some point.

When they part almost a minute later, the room is silent. Many wide eyes are directed at them, some mouths are hanging open. Alexander’s blush intensifies as he processes what scene he has just served up to his co-workers. Thomas has straightened up but Alex is still leaning on the doorframe with his upper back. It’s as if they broke the time with their action and Alex hates it.

Laurens is the first to break out of the freeze: “Now that was a kiss.”

“God bless,  _ finally _ !” Washington’s relief-filled voice resounds through the room as he slams his scotch glass onto the table, startling everyone, “I hope from now on you can transfer the sexual tension between the two of you into your bedrooms instead of my company. Remind me to gift Gilbert three days off for saving weeks’ worth of my nerves.”

Hercules nudges John with his elbow and gives him a smug smile. “John, you owe me ten bucks.”

Alex is a furious red by now. “Th… This is not what it looked like!”

“C’mon, Hamilton,” Jefferson rasps against Hamilton’s ear and pulls him closer, “Everyone here knows that you are only so aggressive towards me because you can’t get over how much you like me~”

Slowly, his hand wanders to Alex’s bottom and Alex has to stifle a sigh as goosebumps cover his body. He’d like to protest but Thomas’s words are too close to the truth to lie. Besides, the whole situation gets to his crotch.

Before Jefferson can tempt him into another kiss, John interrupts them: “Guys, please, get out already! We have minors here!”

“I am literally older than you!” Ben barks back since John always teases him for being the newbie.

While the others are distracted with teasing, appeasing, or laughing at the boy, Thomas and Alex see their chance to slip out without any further comments. Only Gilbert winks at them a last time, before enriching the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Icarus_Flew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flew/pseuds/Icarus_Flew) for beta'ing this! Lots of love<3


End file.
